1. Field
This application relates to a camera module and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, there is consumer demand for improvements in the low light level image quality performance of camera modules used in mobile devices. However, the two greatest mechanical restrictions of a reduction in size of image pixels and a reduction in a camera module height make it difficult to achieve a high image quality such as a high-definition resolution.
This is because the resolution of a peripheral portion of a camera module is more sensitive to shape dispersion of plastic lenses manufactured through injection molding due to a reduction in size of image pixels and assembly tilting and decentering of several lenses constituting a lens of the camera module.
In addition, in a high-resolution auto-focusing camera module, the resolution of a peripheral portion tends to be more sensitive to a package tilt that occurs in the process of mounting a lens-actuator assembly on a printed circuit board (PCB). Such tilting and decentering deteriorate the resolution of the peripheral portion of the camera module, which leads to a decrease in a resolution yield of the camera module.
Generally, in a lens injection molding system for mass producing lenses, even though lenses are injection molded from the same mold, surface shapes of the lenses tend to have a distribution varying from a design value due to cavities.
As a result, a shape dispersion of the lenses tends to be further increased, and when several lenses are assembled, decentering occurs among the lenses, making it difficult to assemble the lenses in a desired configuration without a tilt.